Bye-Bye
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Years after Jimmy heads off for college, He comes back to Retroville to attend the funeral for Nick Dean. He intially goes to comfort Cindy,but at the funeral, he comes across something that the police may have missed. SONG-FIC


**D**isclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron…Songfic, song lyrics belong to Carrie Underwood…

Jimmy Neutron, twenty seven years old, couldn't believe the news. His former classmate, Nick Dean, had been found alone in a cold ally, dead. Jimmy came home a week from Nasa early. A part of Jimmy wished that he hadn't left Retroville as he drove in.

He had been specifically invited by Cindy to the funeral. He agreed because he wanted nothing more to comfort her. He hadn't seen her in years, the last time when their parents practically forced them not to pursue a long distance relationship. The two broke up due to the distance, and within three years, Jimmy heard that Cindy had married Nick.

Jimmy parked in front of the funeral home, just as Cindy and Sheen were stepping out of the building. Nick had actually grown close to Jimmy and the gang during high-school, and he was the most popular student there. The whole parking lot was full, and people were still coming down the streets.

Sheen's face was puffed up, and tiny tear streaks were forming down his face. Cindy's eyes focused on Jimmy, as she ran to him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"We're getting ready to go down to the cemetery" Sheen told Jimmy.

Cindy pulled back and looked at him. "You want to ride with us, we're in that black Cadillac over there by the motorcycle. Carl and Libby are riding with us to" Jimmy nodded his head. Soon more and more tear-filled citizens, along with Betty Quinlan stepped out of the funeral home, beginning to get in the cars.

_**Two Black Cadillac's driving in a slow parade**_

_**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day**_

_**One is for his wife**_

_**The other for the woman who loved him night**_

_**Two black Cadillac's meeting for the first time**_

The cemetery wasn't far from the funeral home but the ride felt like it took hours. Carl had blown more than his fair share of tissues. Cindy sunk into the seat, asking Jimmy about all the stuff he was up to and everything, trying to keep normal conversation. Libby kept glancing out the window.

Once at the cemetery, they got out and were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Dean. The Deans were red in the face, and Mrs. Dean could barely speak. Their former teacher Miss fowl had pulled out a piano on to the grass.

"Libby, you're singing right after Pastor Rend speaks" Miss Fowl told her. Libby nodded her head. Jimmy glanced around at all the familiar faces that had shown up.

He soon spotted his own parents and walked over to them.

"I just don't understand how this could happen" Judy muttered, looking out the ground.

"I don't either" Jimmy said. "Believe me, this isn't the ideal way I wanted to spend my week off, here with everyone but Nick"

Tanner, Nick's younger brother, ran up to Jimmy. "Hey, Neutron" He said in a monotone voice.

Jimmy nodded his head, as Tanner walked passed him over towards his friends who had gathered by the piano.

_**And the preacher said he was good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend**_

_**But the woman in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**_

_**Bye Bye Bye Bye**_

_**Yeah, they took turns laying a rose down**_

_**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground**_

_**He's not the only one who had a secret to hide**_

_**Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye**_

Jimmy left his parents a moment later, to stand by Libby and Cindy. Cindy smiled, as Jimmy came over.

"Are you alright, Cin?" He asked. She shook her head, sighing. Cindy glanced up and saw Betty walking over towards them.

"Hey, Jimmy" Betty said, attempting to smile. "I would say glad you're back, but given the circumstances"

"Yeah, I know" Jimmy said.

Cindy glanced over at the casket, and began bawling. Betty wrapped her arms around her.

"It's gonna be alright, Cindy" She said, comforting her.

_**Two months ago, His wife called the number on his phone**_

_**Turns out he'd been lying to the both of them for oh so long**_

_**They decided then he wouldn't get away with doing this to them**_

_**Two Black Cadillac's waiting for the right time. **_

"Can you believe her" Libby whispered to Jimmy. "Pretending she cares about Cindy."

Jimmy glanced over at the small smirk on Betty's face as she pulled Cindy away, trying to console her.

"Yeah, but you'd think now that Nick's gone, she'd be less.."

Libby rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's worse. Nick had an affair with Betty four months ago"

Jimmy's eyes widened a bit. "Really" He said, looking back over at the two girls.

"Cindy never knew though" Libby said. "I wanted to tell her, but after all this, I guess it might be best I didn't"

Pastor Rend cleared his throat, asking everyone to stand around the casket.

_And the preacher said he was good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the woman in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Yeah, they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

Jimmy glanced over as Betty and Cindy came over. Jimmy couldn't help but remember how psyched Betty had been back in school when Nick got originally got the part of Macbeth to her Lady Macbeth. He also couldn't help but smile at the time he and Cindy had been casted as Romeo and Juliet in their high-school play. If there was one thing the two girls ever had in common, it was that they were both good actresses.

_**It was the first and the last time they saw each other**_

_**Face To Face**_

_**They shared a crimson smile and just**_

_**Walked away **_

_**And Left the secret at the grave**_

After Pastor Rend finished, Miss Fowl began playing the piano. Libby took in a deep breath and began to sing Amazing Grace. As she was singing, both Cindy and Betty stepped out to the casket. Cindy laid a small red rose down and Betty right after her.

Jimmy watched as a small look exchanged between the two as Betty headed back to her family, and Cindy came back over to Jimmy.

_**And the preacher said he was good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend**_

_**But the woman in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**_

_**Bye Bye Bye Bye**_

(Two weeks earlier)

Nick Dean sauntered out of the club, with Betty Quinlan on his arm. Betty giggled, twirling her hair as the two stepped out into the street.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She pouted, as they headed down the road. Nick thought about for a moment and then shook his head.

"Great!" Betty squealed. She glanced over behind her, looking at a small yellow bug. She winked at the driver. The driver brushed back her blonde bangs, and nodded her head, as Betty pulled Nick down the street. The Blonde driver waited till they were out of view before she pulled her car out on to the road.

_**Yeah, they took turns laying a rose down**_

_**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground**_

_**He's not the only one who had a secret to hide**_

_**Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye**_


End file.
